It Would've Been Me
by Rachelwrites7890
Summary: Walking to school, Riley and Maya are crossing the street when a car comes speeding by heading straight for Maya. Riley pushes Maya out of the way in time, but Riley is hit head on. Will Riley be okay? How will her friends and family cope with this tragedy? This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Warning: serious injury involved; Christian prayer
1. Chapter 1

It Would've Been Me

Summary: Riley and Maya are walking to school. Maya doesn't see a truck coming while crossing the street. Riley pushes Maya out of the way just in time, but Riley is hit head on. Will Riley be okay? How will Maya and the others cope with this tragedy? Read on to find out!

Rated: T for mild thematic elements and injury

Riley and Maya are walking to school. The bell rings, but Maya and Riley are not in class. Cory thinks they are just late. 20 minutes later, there is still no sign of Riley or Maya, and Cory begins to worry that something has happened to them. Cory's phone rings. It's Maya. He picks up the phone, but it is not Maya on the other end. Cory walks out of the classroom and answers the phone.

" _Hello, Maya? Where are you guys?"_

 _I'm sorry. This isn't Maya. Is this Cory Matthews?"_

" _Yes…Who is this?"_

" _My name is David Anderson. I'm afraid there's been an accident."_

" _What?! What kind of accident?! Is everyone okay?"_

" _Well, there were two victims. Both young girls."_

" _Oh my God! Are they alright?"_

" _Whosever phone this is, I think you said Maya, she's alright. It looks like she dislocated he right shoulder, and she hit her head pretty hard. She's unconscious, but I promise you, she's okay."_

" _Okay and what about the other one? That's my daughter, Riley. How is she?"_

" _I'm sorry, Riley is hurt much worse."_

" _Oh my God! How did this happen?"_

" _I saw the whole thing. Maya didn't see a truck coming, and Riley pushed her out of the way and she was hit. I called 911, so help is coming. I'm sure this is the most awful thing to hear, but I promise you that your girls are in good hands. I am a paramedic and another bystander is a nurse. The ambulance is here. I'm so sorry I have to tell you this."_

" _Oh my God, Riley! Thank you so much for your help, David. I am going to call my wife and I will be right there. If either of the girls wakes up before we get there, please tell them that we are on our way, and we love them."_

" _I sure will! Bye Cory."_

Cory calls Topanga and lets her know what happened. He comes back into the classroom with red, puffy eyes.

" _Mr. Matthews… is everything okay?"_ asked Lucas, worriedly.

" _No Mr. Friar,_ Cory sighed. _" I'm afraid not. Lucas, Farkle, come out in the hall please."_

" _Mr. Matthews, what's going on?_ Farkle was now getting panicked.

" _Riley and Maya were in an accident._ "

" _What!? Are they okay?"_ Lucas yelled.

" _What happened?"_ Farkle asked.

" _Riley was hit by a truck. She pushed Maya out of the way."_

" _Oh my gosh! Are they okay?"_

" _Maya's fine. Just some minor injuries. Riley, on the other hand, not so much."_

" _What does that mean?_ Lucas croaked

" _I don't know much._ responded Cory. _Just that they are both going to need us more than ever right now. I know you guys will do that."_

" _We definitely will, sir._ Farkle half smiled. _._

" _Can we come with you, Mr. Matthews?_ Lucas asked.

" _Sure, Lucas. Go ahead and call your parents to let them know what happened and where you are. Meet me in the parking lot. I am going to go talk to Principal Brown."_

Phone conversation between Lucas and his mom.

" _Hi, Mom?"_

" _Lucas? Aren't you in class?"_

 _Mom, Riley and Maya are hurt. They were in an accident. I am going to the hospital with Mr. Matthews."_

" _Oh my! I hope they are okay! Keep me updated and please call us when you need picked up. I love you, Lucas."_

" _I love you too, Mom, and I will. Bye."_

" _Okay, bye sweetie!"_

Phone conversation between Farkle and Stuart Minkus.

" _Dad?"_

" _Farkle? What's wrong? Why are you calling me during school?"_

" _Riley and Maya were in an accident. They're hurt really bad. I am going to the hospital with Mr. Matthews and Lucas."_

" _Oh my God! What happened? Please let me know what's going on!"_

" _All that I know is that they need us. I will update you as soon as I know more."_

" _Okay, son. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Dad. Bye."_

In the car, Lucas says a silent prayer, Cory replays his conversation with David over and over again in his head, and Farkle stares out the window, crying.

" _Dear God, Please let Maya and Riley be okay. I need them in my life. I don't want to sound selfish, but I'm a different person because of them. Just please make them okay._

 _Amen."_

 **At the hospital**

Receptionist: _"Hi, Can I help you?"_

" _Hi, my name is Cory Matthews. My daughter and her best friend were in a car accident a little while ago."_

" _Cory? I'm David."_

" _Oh, Hi David. Thank you again."_

" _Absolutely. I'm glad I could help."_

Receptionist _: Mr. Matthews, which is your daughter?_

" _They both technically are, but Riley is my biological daughter, Is she okay?"_

" _I'm not allowed to say very much, but I can say that Maya is awake getting her shoulder put back in place, and Riley is in surgery. You can go see Maya if you want to._

" _Okay. Lucas, Farkle, Maya is awake. Let's go."_

Receptionist _: Miss Hart is in room 232. It's on the second floor, so you can take the elevator. 16_ _th_ _room on the right. They may not let you in right away."_

" _Okay. Thank you, ma'am."_ Lucas said.

 _ **In Maya's Room**_

Maya: _Please stop! OWWW! STOP! That hurts!_

Doctor: _I'm sorry Miss Hart, we have to get this shoulder back in to place._

" _OWWWW!" Maya screamed._

" _That's our Maya."_ said Farkle.

" _Yep."_ replied Lucas, wincing.

Doctor: _"Okay Maya, On 3 I'm going to set it, okay?"_

" _Mmhmm (through clenched teeth)"_

" _Okay, 1...2…SNAP"_

" _OWWW What the heck?! You said on 3!"_

" _It hurts less if you aren't expecting it, Trust me."_ The doctor chuckled. _"Can I get a sling please?"_

 _Miss Hart, you have some visitors. Can I let them in?_

Maya: _"Umm, sure. Wait! Who is it?"_

" _Lucas, Farkle and Mr. Matthews."_

" _They want to see me?"_

Cory: _"Yes, they do."_

 _Farkle: Hey, Maya. I'm so glad you're okay!"_

" _Yeah. I'M fine."_

 _Cory: Maya, don't blame yourself. We are all very glad that you are okay."_

 _Lucas: "Yes, we are. I was really worried about you, Maya."_

 _(Topanga enters)_

 _Topanga: "Hi, Maya. How are you feeling?"_

 _Maya: "Oh, hi Mrs. Matthews. I'm okay. How's Riley? Is she okay?"_

 _Topanga: "No news yet, honey. Just focus on getting better for right now, okay?"_

 _Maya: "How can I if I don't know if Riley is okay? This is all my fault!"_

 _Lucas: "Maya! Don't you even think this is your fault!"_

 _Maya: "If it wasn't for me, Riley would be fine!"_

 _Cory: "She is going to be fine, Maya!"_

 _Topanga: "Speaking of which, We should probably go see if there's any news on Riley._

 _Cory: "Yes, we should. Lucas, Farkle, do you guys want to stay here with Maya?"_

 _Farkle: "Sure, Mr. Matthews. We'll stay right here."_

(Grabbing Maya's injured hand by accident)

 _Maya: Owww, Farkle! Other hand!_

 _Farkle: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?_

 _Maya: "I'm fine."_

 _Topanga: "Okay guys. We will be back when we hear something. Rest, Maya."_

( Topanga and Cory leave)

 _Maya: "Do you guys think she is going to be okay?"_

 _Lucas: "I honestly don't know. I sure hope so."_

 _Farkle: Me too. I'm really worried about her."_

Back in the waiting room, Topanga and Cory anxiously await news on Riley's condition.

A half an hour later, the doctors finally come out of the operating room.

 _Doctor: "Riley Matthews' family?_

 _Topanga and Cory: "Right here!"_

" _Follow me please. Before you see her, I wanted to let you know that she is in very critical condition and she suffered many very serious injuries."_

 _Cory: "Oh my God! How serious?"_

 _Doctor: "Well there are a lot but a few of the most serious would include a collapsed right lung, several broken ribs, a slipped spinal disk, a broken pelvis and right arm. Her legs were also crushed and she has a very serious concussion. Your daughter saved her friend's life. I know it sounds like a lot and it is, but if everything goes well, Riley will make a full recovery."_

 _Topanga: "Oh my God, my baby!"_

 _Cory: "Oh, Riley! Is she in pain?"_

 _Doctor: Well that's the other thing. Riley's injuries have put her in a coma that we are not sure she will wake up from. We're doing everything we can, but it's up to Riley to wake herself up."_

" _You're not sure if she'll wake up?!" Topanga sobbed falling to her knees._

 _(Cory pulls Topanga in to a hug)_

" _I'm sorry I had to tell you this. You can see her if you would like. I will warn you though that it looks really bad."_

" _I want to see her." Topanga sniffled._

" _Okay, follow me." answered the doctor._

In Riley's Hospital Room

Topanga's POV

 _As we walked in to Riley's room, I could feel myself getting more and more terrified every step I took. At first, I couldn't see her. I just saw a dark room that was lit up like a fire by a bunch of beeping machines. This couldn't be real. This is a nightmare. It has to be. There was no way that my beautiful Riley was lying in that bed. Wake up Topanga! This isn't really happening. But it was. I finally got the courage to look at her. She was lying so peacefully. Almost angelically. She looked so beautiful, but as I got closer, I started to see the pain. The bandages, stitches, bruises, everything she had been through. She looked so peaceful, yet so vulnerable and broken at the same time. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I looked at Cory and he was just as in shock as I was. I couldn't believe what I saw. How were we going to tell Maya, Farkle, and Lucas about this? What if Riley never wakes up? What if I never get to hear her voice again? Or see her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes? What if we lose her? No, I can't think like that. Riley will be fine. She'll wake up and everything will go back to normal. Like none of this ever happened. Riley will wake up and she will be just fine._

 _Surgeon: "You can talk to her. She can't respond, but most comatose patients are aware of their surroundings and can hear when people talk to them."_

 _Topanga: Okay. Hi, baby. It's mom. I love you._

 _Cory: Hey sweetie, it's dad. Lucas and Farkle are with Maya. She's okay by the way. I'll have them come see you soon. I love you, Riley…Riley? …RILEY!_

 _The beeping machines starts getting louder and faster, then she starts violently shaking. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her color slowly faded away along with her life. That was by far the most petrifying experience ever. We were rushed out of the room and the door was shut behind us._

" _She's seizing!" I hear someone yell "Quick, someone get me a crash cart!"_

" _Charge to 200!"_

" _Clear!"_

 _According to the doctor, Riley had a seizure. They don't know what caused it. They are running more tests. He said her heart stopped, and she flat lined for 11 seconds before they brought her back. They told us that it could make things even worse. That it could lower her chance of survival further, and if she did survive, there could be permanent effects on her brain. I thought my heart stopped when I heard him say that. "Permanent effects on her brain." I remember gripping onto Cory's arm to keep myself from fainting, but the next thing I knew, I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling with Cory hovering over me looking terrified._

" _Topanga, are you alright"_

" _What happened?" I asked._

" _You fainted, honey." he replied._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Why did I faint?" I was really confused. Why was I at the hospital? What caused me to faint? At first, I had no idea what was going on, but after a few seconds, everything came rushing back. We were here because Riley and Maya are hurt. The doctor had just informed us about Riley's seizure. The tears began to fall when I remembered the doctor's last sentence. Riley's brain could be permanently damaged. I sat up slowly and looked around. "Riley, where is she?" I asked while Cory helped me get back on my feet._

" _They're doing tests to figure out what caused her seizure. We should let the kids know what's going on. Do you want to stay here? I can go alone."_

" _No, I want to come too." I replied, still a little dazed._

Back in Maya's Room

No one's POV

Maya is asleep and the boys are texting their parents

Topanga and Cory walk in with tears staining their faces

" _Mr. and Mrs. Matthews…Lucas looked up from his phone. "Is Riley…" He couldn't finish his sentence as tears formed in his eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two of my first fan fiction! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Just a disclaimer, I do not own Girl Meets World. All rights respectively to Michael Jacobs, April Kelly, and The Disney Channel. I am a Rucas shipper so I may add some romance in to the next few chapters. Nothing more than middle school crushes though.

" _No". Cory replied quickly. "She came close though. Too close."_

 _Farkle's eyes widened as he realized how much danger Riley's life was in. He didn't know if Lucas understood, but he wasn't willing to take the risk in case he didn't. There was no reason to make him freak out even more. If that was possible. He looked so terrified and angry. He talked so shallowly and everyone knew that that was not Lucas at all. Everything had changed. Everyone had changed. In just a matter of hours, all of their lives had been flipped upside down and Riley's was dangling by a thread. "Can we see her?" Farkle asked snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality._

" _Not yet." Topanga sighed. "She needs to be stable before any visitors besides immediate family are allowed to see her."_

" _She's not stable?!" Lucas yelled._

" _She was. And then she wasn't. We were talking to her. She was asleep, but everything was fine. Suddenly, she started shaking violently, and her machines started beeping really fast. Cory started crying, so Topanga had to finish for him._

" _They're currently doing tests to find out what caused her seizure."_

" _What? Riley had a seizure?!" Lucas' breathing was getting faster and heavier by the second._

" _Lucas. Calm down. She's going to be okay. Farkle tried to stay calm and comfort his friend._

" _How do you know that, Farkle?!" Lucas was screaming now. "What if she's not?!"_

" _Quiet!" Farkle shot back. You're going to wake up Maya."_

" _Too late for that." Maya replied sleepily. "What's going on?"_

" _Nothing. Everything is fine." Lucas said gruffly. It was obvious that he was lying._

" _Seriously, what happened?" Maya sat up._

" _Maya, honey, Riley had a seizure." Topanga replied soothingly._

" _Oh my God! What did I do?" Maya was sobbing._

 _Cory: Maya, you did not do anything. This is NOT your fault and we are not mad at you. Right guys?"_

" _Absolutely! I couldn't have said it better myself." Farkle reached for Maya's hand again, this time making sure it was her left hand._

" _Sweetie, Listen to us. Nothing you could've done would've prevented this." Topanga ran her fingers through Maya's bloodstained, blonde hair._

" _It would've been me…" Maya cried._

" _No honey, it wouldn't of. You know it wouldn't have. There is no way that Riley would let anything happen to you. I know you know that. Nothing would change." Cory pulled Maya into a gentle hug._

" _Lucas?" Farkle gave him a look that said "comfort her. She's hurting too."_

 _Lucas was mad, but not at Maya. At God. At the truck driver who did this to his princess. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Maya that it should have been her, but he couldn't. That was an awful thought. He cared about Maya. Maybe not the way he cared about Riley, but he did care. He just nodded his head and whispered, "Right."_

 _Maya: I think I'm going to get some more sleep. Can you guys go?"_

" _Sure, honey. Get some rest." Topanga replied, kissing Maya on the forehead._

" _We'll be back tomorrow." Farkle promised. "Feel better, Maya."_

" _Lucas, wait!" Maya shouted after him._

 _Lucas came back into the doorway staring at the ground._

" _I'm sorry." Maya said quietly. "I never meant for Riley to get hurt. I know you wish it were me, and quite frankly, so do I. Riley doesn't deserve this."_

" _Neither do you." Lucas looked up at Maya. "I don't wish it were you, Maya. I wish it weren't Riley. Why Riley? Why the most selfless, pure, amazing girl on the planet?"_

" _You still like her." Maya sat back up in bed and stared in to Lucas' eyes._

" _Yes." Lucas whispered._

" _Tell her." Maya replied._

" _Why?"_

" _Just tell her. When she wakes up, tell her you still have feelings for her. Promise me that you will tell her."_

" _I promise." Lucas half- smiled. "See you tomorrow, Maya."_

" _Bye, Lucas. Thank you."_

" _What for?"_

" _For not blaming me."_

" _How could I blame you if it wasn't your fault?" Lucas said._

 _He waked out of the room for the second time, and this time, Maya didn't stop him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in the Waiting Room**

Lucas and Farkle are at the cafeteria getting something to eat

 _Nurse: "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"_

" _Yes? Is Riley okay?" Cory and Topanga stand up and walk towards the doctor._

" _Well, there is no change, but we know what caused her seizure. After a few more tests, we found a bleed on Riley's brain. It will require another surgery to stop the bleed. Riley's body is very weak and fragile from the accident and all of the operations she has endured. I need to warn you that this surgery could worsen Riley's condition, but without it, there is no chance that Riley will survive more than a few days. This is very difficult and I know it's not a decision that you ever want to be forced to make, but it is an essential one. I need an answer as soon as possible so that the bleeding does not spread and make things even worse. The operation itself is fairly simple and we have an incredible neurosurgeon, but as I said, there are several risks that go along with the surgery."_

Cory and Topanga exchange glances and they automatically know their decision.

" _Perform the surgery." Cory replied. "We want to give Riley the greatest chance of survival that we can."_

" _Very Well. She is being prepped right now. The operation should take less than an hour if everything goes as planned. I will come out and update you as soon as I possibly can."_

" _Thank you, doctor." Topanga said sitting back down._

Lucas and Farkle return as the doctor walks away.

" _Hey, was that Riley's doctor?" Farkle asked Topanga_

" _Yes, it was." Topanga sighed._

" _Well? What did she say? Is Riley okay?" Lucas looked from Topanga to Cory worriedly._

" _The good news is that they know what made her have a seizure." Cory responded_

" _Wwhat's the bad news, Sir?" Lucas was starting to get scared_

" _Riley is in critical condition right now, guys. I'm not going to sugar coat it. The doctor told us that it's up to us to decide what to do."_

" _You mean whether to do the surgery or not?!" Farkle was shocked that this was even a decision._

" _Before you freak out on me, Farkle, you should hear why this is such a difficult decision. Riley's condition could greatly worsen from the surgery. She could be permanently paralyzed, she could not be able to talk, and she could even DIE if something goes wrong,"_

" _WHAT?! It's really that bad?!"_

" _Yes, Lucas. It is. I don't want to believe that is, but this is really happening." Mr. Matthews looked like he was about to burst into tears and lose it, but he kept it together for Lucas and Farkle's sake. Listen guys, we CANNOT tell Maya about this. Don't even mention it around her until we know that Riley is going to be okay. Maya already blames herself for all of this, if something happens to her, we all know that Maya will never be able to forgive herself. We need you to act like nothing is wrong, okay?"_

" _Okay, sir, but what if Maya asks about Riley? The last thing I want to do is lie to her." Farkle looked at Lucas to see how he was taking all of this in._

" _I know you don't, Farkle, and neither do I, but would you rather tell her that her best friend is in a coma, and she has little to no chance of living without a life-threatening surgery?!" Cory started to yell as Topanga grabbed his hand._

" _No, sir." Farkle whispered._

" _Are we allowed to see her yet, Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked anxiously._

" _Not until after the surgery is successful, Lucas. And even then, she probably won't be awake, if ever." He finished the last few words in a whisper as tears pricked his eyes._

 _It all hit Lucas at once. The girl he loved and adored, could die. She could leave the Earth forever and never return. There was a chance that he would never see her smile, or hear her voice again. Lucas couldn't believe it. He couldn't take it. So he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't know where he was running, and he didn't care. He heard Farkle and Riley's parents yelling after him, but he ignored them and kept running, tears streaming down his face. He ran out the doors of the hospital, down street after street, he ran past the subway station where he met her. He ran past the school, where he fell in love with her. He ran past Topanga's, the last place he saw her, He ran until he couldn't run anymore. And when he couldn't run anymore, he fell on his knees and cried. He sobbed. He remembered every conversation they had ever had. He remembered their kiss on the subway. He remembered Texas, and how she called him her brother. He remembered New Years when he found out that she had lied. He loved her. He really loved her. He always had and he always would. He had dreams about a future with her. Graduating High School and College together. Proposing to her in front of Topanga's. The day of their wedding and how beautiful she would look. Having a family and growing old with her. That could all be destroyed because of one stupid accident. Lucas didn't know where he was. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around. Everything reminded him of her. He heard her voice in the wind; he saw her angelic face in the clouds. He hoped and prayed that she would be okay. He heard a voice behind him that wasn't Riley's._

" _Lucas? Lucas!" The voice called. It was Farkle. He had been running around the city looking for him for hours._

" _Farkle." Lucas turned around and looked at his friend._

 _Lucas' face was tear stained. There was no emotion in his eyes. He looked so empty, so hollow. Farkle never wanted to see Lucas like this again. He didn't want to imagine what he would look like if Riley died. Farkle walked over to Lucas and hugged him. They walked back to the hospital together. They needed to be there for Maya and for Riley's family. They all needed one another to get through this. No one could do it alone._


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I didn't really know where this story was going, but I decided to do a chapter in Riley's POV. This chapter is a lot of narration and not very much dialogue since Riley is unconscious while most of this is happening. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Thank you again for all of the amazing reviews!

Riley's POV

Maya and I were walking to school. We were talking and laughing, just being kids. Suddenly, a truck was barreling toward Maya at full speed without any chance of stopping. I screamed for her to get out of the way, but she didn't react. It all happened so fast, I couldn't tell you how I got in front of that truck. I remember the sound of tires screeching, people screaming and yelling, and watching Maya fall onto the pavement not 3 feet from me. Then everything went black. I have a vivid memory of being lifted into the ambulance and an oxygen mask being put over my nose and mouth. There was a paramedic that noticed I had momentarily gained consciousness.

"Hang on, sweetie. You're going to be okay." She had a very soft, soothing voice, but she didn't reassure me of anything. I thought I was going to die in that ambulance. I couldn't move my neck much because of a brace around it, but I could turn it just enough to meet the paramedics' eyes. It was like she could read my mind or something. I needed to know that Maya was okay.

"Your friend is fine. She is in the other ambulance being checked out."

Thank God. Maya's okay. The ambulance started moving and then I blacked out again.

Hours later, I was laying in a hospital bed after having several operations and being poked and prodded with tons of needles. There were doctors whispering out in the hall and I could swear I heard Lucas' voice. Then the door opened and my parents walked in. My mom was crying and my dad was talking to me. I could hear the shakiness in his voice. He had just been crying too. I felt really bad that I was putting my family through this. I had only ever seen my dad cry once before. Last year at his great aunt Flora's funeral.

Suddenly, I started shaking and I couldn't hear anything. Doctors came rushing in and shooed my parents out. They put a machine to my chest and shocked me. I cannot explain how painful that was. They finally got me to stop seizing and I heard more whispering outside. The doctor was talking to my parents about what caused my seizure. The only thing I had to hear was that I had to have another surgery that could make things a whole lot worse. The doctor said something that I couldn't make out and then I heard a loud thud.

"Topanga!" that was my dad. Had my mom just fainted?

My mom and dad had a conversation after that and they said they were going to Maya's room to go update my friends on my condition. I hoped that they wouldn't tell Maya about my seizure. I know that Maya blames herself for this. I overheard Farkle and Lucas talking earlier. It's kind of amazing how much you pick up on when you're in a coma. I fell asleep after that and the next thing I knew, I was being prepped for that surgery my parents were talking about. I felt myself lifted off of the bed and onto the operating table. I thought about what the doctor had said. This surgery could make me worse or even kill me. I'm not going to lie. I was terrified of what might happen, but I couldn't tell anyone that. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't tell my parents that I love them or tell my friends that everything would be okay. If I died, the last memory my parents would have to hold on to is of me having a seizure and watching me go through that. Maya's last memory would be from the accident. Lucas and Farkle's would be at Topanga's yesterday after school. I couldn't leave them like that. I needed to make it through this surgery so that they don't have to lose me. And so I don't have to lose them. I didn't really know how everybody would react to hearing this. I wondered how Lucas and Farkle were handling all of this. I wanted to see them more than anything. I wanted to hug them and let them know that I was okay and that they didn't have to worry about me. It made me so angry that the doctors wouldn't let them see me until after the surgery, but I didn't have a choice. I just hoped and prayed that I would see them again. The anesthesia mask was put over my face and I fell unconscious for the fourth time that day.

This is kind of all over the place, but I thought that's how Riley would be thinking. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It Would've Been Me: Waiting for Good News

Third Person POV:  
It had been several hours since Riley was rushed into surgery and there was still no word on her condition. Lucas was anxiously pacing the floor and silently praying over and over that she would be okay. Farkle was sitting in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs twiddling his thumbs and going over every conversation he and Riley had ever had. From the moment he met her to their text conversation the night before. The last time he saw her in person was at Topanga's after school the day prior. Farkle didn't pray. He never even believed in God, but in that moment, he didn't care. He knew that Riley did and she would be praying for him if the roles were switched. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't get her beautiful, goofy smile out of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Farkle saw the doors to the operating room open and a doctor came out and started walking towards Riley's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"Yes. That's us. Please tell us that she is okay."

"Why don't the two of you follow me so we can talk more privately." The doctor looked at Lucas and Farkle sympathetically.

Oh no, this can't be good. Farkle thought

"They deserve to hear how Riley is just as much as we do." Topanga softly smiled over at the boys and grabbed her husband's hand tightly.

"Okay. Well as I had mentioned before the surgery, this operation was very dangerous for Riley. The surgery was performed very successfully overall. There were a few small complications, but she was in stable condition when I finished. I am going to warn you that there could be deficits. Riley's mobility or speech could be impaired. Truthfully, we won't know anything until Riley wakes up. She is in recovery right now and I promise you that she is being very well taken care of. You can go and see her if you want to."

"We can?" Lucas's voice was hoarse and quiet, but you could barely make out a little sliver of hope buried under all of the fear.

"Yes, you can. Boys, I don't want to scare you more than you already are and if you want to go in, you can. I will warn you though that it's very hard to see someone you care about in a condition like Riley's. There are a lot of machines and tubes and scary medical stuff. I promise you that all of that is completely necessary. They are all helping Riley breathe and keeping her stable."

"Can we go get Maya? She will be really mad at us if we see Riley before she does." Farkle asked.

"Farkle, Maya doesn't even know that Riley had this surgery. We would have to tell her if she sees Riley right now."

"Mr. Matthews, I know Maya is terrified for Riley. She deserves to know what is going on. Maybe hearing Maya's voice will help Riley wake up." Lucas softly touched Farkle's shoulder as he saw a tear fall from his eye.

"If it's okay with the doctor, it's okay with me." Topanga intervened. "Cory, Farkle is right. Maya should know everything that we do."

"Oh, it's fine with me." The doctor smiled.

"We'll be right back." Farkle and Lucas darted off down the hall.

5 minutes later, Everyone was back in Maya's room. Mr. Matthews had explained everything to Maya and caught her up on Riley's condition. Maya gripped both Farkle and Lucas's hands as she cried.

When she had finally regained composure, Maya demanded to see Riley immediately.

"Maya, I know you want to be with her, but are you sure you are going to be okay seeing her this way?" Farkle looked into her eyes, but just like he saw in Lucas, nothing was there. The light in her ocean blue orbs had diminished.

"I don't care! I need to see  
her!" Maya shoved Farkle and Lucas out of the doorway, which they had blocked, and sprinted down the hospital hallway, without even knowing where Riley's room was. The boys ran after her to try to stop her from seeing her best friend in such a terrifying condition, but they were too late. Lucas and Farkle found Maya sitting beside Riley's bed, holding her hand and sobbing.

"This is all my fault. If I would've seen that stupid truck coming, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have to worry about losing you. Listen, Riley. I need you to wake up. Open those pretty brown eyes of yours and show me you're okay. You can't do this to us, Riley. I don't know what I would do without you and I never want to find out. You promised me that you would let me die first, remember? Well, we promised each other that. Please Riley." Maya struggled to catch her breath between sobs as she continued. "Ring Power." Maya started to walk out of the room when she heard a very soft, barely audible, "Thunder".  
She sprinted back over to the bed and saw that her best friends eyes were open.

"Riley?! Oh my God, you're okay!"

"You're supposed to say lightning." Riley whispered.

"Oh, well you just said it for me. I'm just so glad you're alright. You had us all worried sick. I'm going to go tell the doctor and everyone that you're awake! I'll be right back."

"Okay, but Maya?"

"Yeah Riles?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Riley, I.."

"No, Maya."

"I'll be back."

That's Chapter 5. I'm so sorry it's been months since I've updated. I hope you like how I wrote it. Thank you to aliqueen16 for the "ring power" idea and to all of you who have been so patient with me. I'm hoping to wrap this story up in another chapter or two and I will try to get those up as soon as possible. Thank you again for all the support! If you have any requests for me to write next, please PM them to me or leave them in the reviews. I don't really write much other than dramatic stuff with Riley getting hurt somehow, but I'd be willing to accept a challenge if you have an idea outside of that. You can also send me prompts from tumblr ( probablyobsessingovergmw) or any other ideas you have. My main ships are Riarkle and Lucaya, and yes a lot has changed in the past few months, but I will gladly write for Rucas, Zaya, and pretty much anyone else. Wow, this AN is long. Okay, I guess I'll wrap it up here. Until next time!


End file.
